


圣诞老人开了一个玩笑

by sangerdoing



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 搬运。p5r剧透警告，涉及全部本人已通关的全部新学期剧情捏他，同时以whatever线的恋爱为前提。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira





	圣诞老人开了一个玩笑

1

“你还活着？”

2

一个简单的分歧，一个不太重要的区别。

冬夜的寒风不算太凉，第一场落雪踩着圣诞的驯鹿铃声，伴随着人们恢复正常的欢声笑语到来了。拯救世界的英雄被拦下，而另一人的出现让他得以脱身。

你。

圣诞夜并不是个什么让人愉快的日子，特别是当你并没有实质意义上能够约出门的人的时候――而自己想要邀约的对象刚还在面前说着不愿意欠下人情，转头就自顾自地离开了。

好吧，来栖晓也不是不能理解明智吾郎的选择。长痛不如短痛，在注定有人会进入到某些看管机构去，下半生能有多少自由时间都处于未知的情况下，或许他们就这样一刀两断也不错，即便是自己会找方法去探视他——

但老实说，圣诞夜这种日子没办法和自己想约的家伙一起出门还是有些遗憾，明明还能够最后认真告别一次，却单方面断了联系。就算温和如来栖晓，也还是会对自己目前已敲定情侣关系的明智吾郎感到不满的。

明智吾郎就是这点太难搞了。

没有其他邀约对象的他，现在只能去答应自己的好友坂本龙司去大醉一场的邀约——说笑的，他们还是未成年，又不能喝酒，以茶代酒不醉不归就太不像怪盗了，况且他也不是真地被情所伤。

——虽然被龙司调侃的时候会不由自主地捏紧杯子就是了。

3

直到半夜才回勒布朗的来栖晓浑身整洁、脚步欢快，不打算将任何负面情绪带回咖啡店。呆在勒布朗的摩尔加纳不知道是不是又去了佐仓双叶那里，并没有看见它的身影——可是二楼有某种奇怪的声音。

有些像是在被人翻箱倒柜一样，难道说勒布朗遭了贼？

来栖晓从厨房内摸了一把小号的水果刀，放轻脚步走到楼梯旁边，向上踮起脚探着头，想要在不踏上吱呀作响的老旧楼梯之前就找到入侵者的身影。

可惜楼梯实在是有点高，什么都看不见。

来栖晓只能压低重心，放轻脚步，可楼梯完全不给他任何面子，直接发出惨叫来提醒有人上楼。二楼的声音消失了，或许是听见了自己上楼的声音，又或许是想找个地方躲起来而不知所措地僵立在原地。但能肯定，那不会是某只从窗口跳回的黑猫，来栖晓索性不再掩藏自己的到来，挺直了身板，脚步稳健地踏上了二楼——

然后他就险些倒头向后栽回去。

出现在他眼前的是一个半人高的巨大纸箱，那个纸箱被架在床上，就完全好他的身高对等起来。它被用极其夸张的粉色绸带打上了一排完美的蝴蝶结，打底的是粉白相间的蕾丝一样的图案纹路，同时外包装还点缀着有些繁重的银色水钻。整体造型那叫个奢华无比，看得来栖晓汗毛直立毛骨悚然——作为一个拥有正常直男审美的gay佬来说，这个打扮太过少女恶趣味，仿佛是哪位又有时间又有物力的家伙送来的恶趣味礼物——不对，这个时间点的话，就只可能是不知道谁给自己送的圣诞礼物。

——说起来这好像还是个活的，难道会是什么活火鸡不成，就算是佐仓惣治郎先生也不应该会送这种东西吧？

虽说是圣诞节。

来栖晓皱着眉，向着箱子的方向靠近，在此期间箱子一动不动，要不是来栖晓确信自己没有幻听，以及这箱子大小实在是特别适合塞活物，他就可能认为自己在做梦了。

于是他伸手摇了摇箱子。

然后箱子里的东西自己动了起来，像是要挣脱被关的束缚一样。只可惜绸带的质量过于优秀了些，那样激烈的动作都没有出现任何散架的迹象。

渐渐地，里面的家伙又停下了动作，似乎是没有力气一样。

来栖晓的心情逐渐微妙了起来。

握在手上的水果刀此时就显得特别滑稽。明明是用来防范歹徒的，在这样的箱子面前，说不准自己看上去就像是一个明明还没到圣诞，却想要迫不及待拆礼物的小鬼头——说真的，这样大的礼包，到底会是谁送的啊！

来栖晓没跟那整整一排的蝴蝶结较劲，直接就用水果刀划开了捆绑在一起的绸带。将水果刀放在一旁的椅子上，做好里面会是某种奇妙生物也一定要保持镇定的心理准备之后，他抬手掀开了盒盖——

打底的是洁白的棉花填充物，而在那上面杂乱摆放着一些五颜六色的气球，气球中央是一张来栖晓异常熟悉的脸庞，两三小时前刚见过的那种。

明智吾郎栗色的发丝被几个蝴蝶结夹子夹起，嘴上被粉色的绸带绑了好几圈，像是掩盖什么东西一样。整个身体被棉花堆积地若隐若现，可来栖晓还是看见了那底下的零星粉红以及某种熟悉的肉体颜色——看来明智的身体是全裸的，而且同样被绑上了和他头顶蝴蝶结缎带一样材质的东西。

躺在里面的家伙显然不适应突如其来的强光。明智眯起双眼，在来栖晓目瞪口呆犹如打开新世界大门一样的傻站着的时间里，适应了灯光的照耀，然后，嗯，他们对视了。

草为什么明智吾郎会在这里面！

来栖晓反应过来了，然后又是另一层面地思维掉线。

“呃，你是怎么……”

明智吾郎那刀子一样愤恨的目光截断了来栖晓的下半句话。可能他也没搞懂自己为什么会在这里，来栖晓也搞不懂他为什么会在这里，没人会在伪装自己是个圣诞礼物的时候还挣扎着想要从里面出去，也没人会在主动做这种事之后先面色惨白，然后又羞愤地满脸通红。

作为圣诞礼物来说，这还真是个大礼。

可惜对于明智吾郎来说，反而是绝对是可以载入史册的黑历史段子，能单独拿出来在怪盗团内笑上一年的那种。

来栖晓现在有些担忧，因为他也不知道佐仓双叶有没有将她那些监听装置给关掉，好好地去睡上一晚。如果因为这种细节而对某位造成二次伤害的话，也就不是他能够控制的了，虽然某人很大可能还是会把锅推到他头上。

等到来栖晓神游天外想了一堆有的没的的时候，才发现自己的男友气得对他翻白眼。明智吾郎看见来栖晓回神了之后，才使眼色加嘟嘴，传达他想让来栖晓办的事。

来栖晓明白了，他去将水果刀拿了回来。

明晃晃的刀片一阵反光，银白的耀眼光芒顺着刀身一路向下，最终抵在明智吾郎的脸颊上。

明智吾郎惊恐万分。

来栖晓搞不懂他在害怕什么。

伸手将缠上好几层的绸缎拉起一个小缝，来栖晓将水果刀顺着那个缝隙将绸缎割开。那玩意质量有些太好，而刀又有点钝，好一番周折，他才把绸缎给割开。

然后发现了被掩盖在底下的口球。

他突然有点不敢再想待会等待着自己的会是什么了。

老实地伸手将那玩意取下，尽量不去在意那上面还粘着的银丝。作为一个合格的对手兼男友，来栖晓还是会给明智吾郎留着这点面子，虽然唯一的问题是他需要解决一下某个不受控制的家伙啊。

“来栖晓，你是天才吗？”

“嗯？”明智吾郎开口就像是兴师问罪，这让来栖晓有些懵。虽然他承认自己确实没在第一时间就注意到在他使眼色，但好歹也是明确地理解了明智的意思，可他这又不像是没事找事挑刺……

“……算了，你把刀离我远点。”

哦。

……啊。

看着明智吾郎嫌弃地在不大的盒子空间内尽力后仰，来栖晓终于意识到他做了一件什么蠢事。

“……你就当你拿枪指着我的回礼好了。”

“你是白痴吗？有你这样的回礼吗？”明智吾郎嗤之以鼻。

来栖晓把刀放在自己那个工作桌上，离床至少有两米的距离，虽然接下来多半还得将那些绸缎拆开，但很显然被绑着的那位并不想与刀片直接接触。

没办法了。来栖晓想着，要不不拆好了。

不过，到底是谁把明智吾郎扒光的啊，还缠上这样的缎带，真的，很让人不爽。毕竟他还是属于会在意稳定了恋爱关系的男友还被别人看走了裸体的这件事的人——

啊。来栖晓这才发现，他好像没拉窗帘。

幸好他还没把明智吾郎给抱出来。装作若无其事地去拉起窗帘，然后就感受到明智吾郎的目光更加锐利起来，像是要将他刺成筛子。

“这里面还挺暖和的，别急着将我弄出去。”明智吾郎说道。

那刚才在我回来之前挣扎的人是谁啊。

来栖晓这么想着，嘴上却拐了个弯，说：“你这样我很困扰。”

“嗯？”

“我晚上没办法睡觉。”

“……”

空气凝固了。

4

“你居然没上他，这不可能。”

鉴于侦探已经去自首了，佐仓双叶咬着一块薯片，当着全怪盗团成员的面将来栖晓老底给揭了。

“……虽然我很想问双叶你到底是在哪里看来这么多奇怪东西的……不过算了，唉。”新岛真叹了口气，“我都不知道该不该感谢你们没有污染她的耳朵。”

来栖晓搅着自己面前的那杯咖啡，闭嘴不吭声。

他哪儿敢说自己捂着明智的嘴不让他发出声音啊，那个口球最后还是发挥了它的作用。

“说起来为什么平安夜他会莫名其妙到你那里去啊，还在你那里找什么东西来着？我一开始还以为有人从二楼的窗户翻了进去。”摩尔加纳说，“二楼突然就有响声了，还是在你回来很长一段时间之前。”

“谁知道呢，说不定是圣诞老人。”来栖晓实际上第二天和明智吾郎也短暂地讨论过，但明智最后的印象只有捂住嘴的白色手帕，他也不能确定是谁对他下的手。

“你居然还相信那种故事啊……”坂本龙司挠着头。

“……谁知道呢。”

万一真是圣诞老人满足心愿的礼物呢。

5

“你……”

“这是我的选择，还是说，你要在这里背叛我呢？”

6

圣诞老人开了一个玩笑，他让你回来了。

直到决战前夜，怪盗才察觉那一晚的意外为什么会发生。那对身为圣诞老人的一方来说，也是一个意外。扭曲的力量作用在“诡术师”身上的话，就会是这样的结果了，一段实际上只有两位当事人才知道细节的意外，或许还有着其他力量的干涉也说不定。

伴随着雪的飘落到来，又伴随着雪的融化离去。

圣诞老人开了个玩笑，在这段时间里让我假装拥有了真实的你。而你并不想作为他的礼物，包装好送到我的面前，伴随我直到永远。

你只会选择这条路，无论你是真实存在的也好，虚假构筑的也好，我也认为你绝对会选择这条路。

你伴随着最初的雪花到来，然后选择在温暖的春天到来前回归你的终局。

世界迎来了春天，而我们再没有见面。

我并不能把你冰封成一尊雕塑，只让你摆在那里变成永恒的观赏物。

圣诞老人开了个玩笑，他让我知道，你真的离开了我。

就如同完整镜面上的裂痕、玫瑰花瓣上的虫蛀孔、乐曲最后的乱音。他和他的相遇不是个喜剧，他们的相处中充斥着隐瞒与欺骗，甚至连和解的时间都没有给他们留下。相互对立，背道而驰，一颗星星陨落了，另一颗还在不断燃烧，但他们终究相伴过，他影响了他的轨道，不算严重，只是一个意外的插曲，可他确实让他的前路变得更加开阔，没有任何阻碍。

但却是因为这种悲剧，相遇了，相伴了。

侦探的对手不一定是怪盗，怪盗的对手也不一定是侦探，可他们还是在既定的角色里遇上了总是会在这种剧情里出场的家伙。

他迎接了他的终局，而他对这一切释怀了。


End file.
